Chronicles Ep. 1
Season One Episode One “The Day I Lived” During the night before the first day of school for all the students in Westford two teenagers decided that instead of being home they’d rather be in the backseat of the young man’s truck. Almost little to no talking was going on as Kelly and her boyfriend Gavin were locking lips, but this love scene would soon be cut short after a mysterious figure runs passed the window of the truck, scaring the young girl. “What the hell was that”, Kelly ask in a frighten voice. Being the guy that he is Gavin didn’t bother to look. He only cared about one thing and that was finishing what the two of them started. “It was probably just the wind” he said in an attempt to blow it off. While knowing she was stilled worrying about it he ignored her feelings and continued gently kissing her all over her lips and neck. With every touch she would melt back in the comfort of knowing he was there. A few moments later, she was back to normal and more willing to participate in Gavin’s love scene. Leading him gently back down and starting back to where they left off. Minutes later the shadowy figured swiftly passed by the car brushing up against the car, this time grabbing the attention of both teens. “What the hell was that”, Gavin whispered as Kelly rested under him. He was slightly shook by the strange notion that someone could be out there, but it wasn’t until something brushed past the car again that he finally acted. Leaning over into the front part of the car and reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a gun. “What the hell are you doing with that” she asked in shock. “What do you think” he said as he unwrapped it from the cloth he’d hidden it in. “A GUN!” she shouted, “Where did you get a gun from.” It was obvious that she was afraid. They were alone in the dark, deep inside of the park. Who knew what or who was out there? “Stay here I’m going to go check it out” he said as he checked to see if the safety was active or not. “Gavin no.” she cried as he grabbed him by the arm, “We can just go we don’t have to check anything out.” But Gavin shunned her away and made his way outside of the truck. As much as she tried pleading with him, he wouldn’t listen. The boy had it set in his mind already that he would investigate. Taking a few steps out of the car he took a look around the surrounding area. “Who’s out there” he shouted. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he activated the flashlight app and used it to try and detect anything in hidden in the darkness. “I have a gun and I promise I won’t hesitate shooting anyone” he commented in hopes of scaring someone out of hiding, but not a sound was made. So he made his way into the woods. For the next few minutes Kelly would sit alone in the car with nothing more but the company of silence and the dark. Her body boiled from the anxiety of being alone and being incapable of controlling the situation. Out of nowhere she saw a shadowy figure slowly approach the window of the car. Immensely her heart beat almost out of her chest and her breathing became heavy as they fear of death caused her to feel the air thin around her. But when the door opened she could not have been more relieved to see her boyfriend’s face. “God!” she whined as she let out a sigh of relief, “you scared the living crap out of me”. The boy shook his head and smiled at the girl. “Don’t laugh” she pouted, “did you find what was out there?” “No,” he replied, “it was probably a dog or something” Suddenly the boy stopped speaking and his eyes widen. “Gavin what’s wrong” Kelly asked, but the boy couldn’t respond. She tried to laugh it off as if it was some joke but suddenly he began to spit out blood. “Oh my God” she yelled as he was snatched away like a small ragdoll. Her heart pace was through the roof. If it could beat my faster it would surely burst in its place. Looking out she saw his gun on the ground and the passenger door wide open. She hesitated to move but she couldn’t leave the door open and she needed to protect herself somehow. So slowly she crawled towards the door while also keeping her eyes on the opening for whatever is out there. Once she got to the end of the door the fear of the darkness and silence began to overcome her. “Come on Kelly, you’re right there” she thought to herself as she stared directly at the gun. It seemed the fear was stronger than her will that it took control of her body. She could see the gun and as much as she wanted to she couldn’t will her body to move. She was frozen in her tracks. Just then sounds from inside the woods could be heard causing Kelly to panic. She was running out of time and if she didn’t make her move now she would surely meet her end. As the sounds seemed to come closer and closer she let out a scream and made her way to the gun and hopped back into the car. Only to have the shadowy figure smash into the car causing it to shake roughly. As she struggled to hold the gun properly she pointed it across the window but the shadowy figure was gone. It would then run across the windows at different angles but were too fast to keep up with. One time in particular cause Kelly to notice the keys were still in the ignition. In a roaring panic she crawled her way over to the front seat and tried to start the car but the sounds of a loud crash would disrupt her. Before she knew it something had her by the neck and her screams would echo out as she was rapidly dragged into the woods. MATT VOICEOVER This summer was probably one of my loneliest ones yet. I don’t really blame Aunt Jessie, she’s doing the best she can. Granted if you had a new born baby jumped on you at 20 how well would you be able to settle. She works really hard to make sure we have everything because no one else seems to want anything to do with me. She tries so hard to be there for me but she’s a workaholic who is going places and I’d never ask her to pass anything up on my behalf because I’d never want her to look back and feel a different way towards me like everyone else in my family. She thinks I don’t know how the family talks about me and how they regret my mom’s decisions because if she would have never married my dad than I wouldn’t be here and she would be alive and well. And sometimes I agree with them. The school year couldn’t have come quicker for Matt. For the most part his summer was nice, he got to travel with his Aunt for work, but things would have been better if he actually got to go out of the hotel for more than just dinner or business events. It’s like she didn’t trust him or cared too much to see him venture off in in a place that was so new and far from home. Whatever the reasoning was he couldn’t dwell on it for too long. It was the beginning of sophomore year. There wasn’t much of a difference but it was something new and excited for. At least that’s how he wanted people to believe. As he made his way down the stairs he found 20 dollars and a note pinned on the fridge. “Sorry Matty, I had an important meeting that I couldn’t miss this morning. Good Luck at school and at least TRY TO ENJOY IT!!” He smiled as he read the note. “Enjoy it”, he said to himself as he sighed. It was amazing that he was able to make friends at all with how anti-social he was. Lucky for him his bipolar nature gained him 2 great friends, Nate and Tots. They help him be the person he doesn’t know how to be when he’s with anyone else. When he’s around their crazy energy he is more open to be spontaneous, loud, and as crazy as them. Shortly after reading the note he heard a lot of loud honking outside. Looking out of the window he saw Nate and Tots waving from a car. “Oh my God”, Matt laughed as he grabbed his backpack and headed out of the front door.